EL MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECEMOS
by Palabras Artesanales
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo pones juntas en la vida a dos personas totalmente diferentes, con ideas contrarias y vidas distantes, a vivirla con rumbos parecidos? Pasa a leer ésta historia que tal vez pueda dejarte más que un buen pensamiento acerca de ella.


**EL MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECEMOS**

By Eri Eri-chan

 **Summary**

¿Qué pasa cuándo pones juntas en la vida a dos personas totalmente diferentes, con ideas contrarias y vidas distantes a vivirla con rumbos parecidos? Pasa a leer ésta historia que tal vez pueda dejarte más que un buen pensamiento acerca de ella.

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes son completamente propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es totalmente de mi creación y pido amablemente mi autorización para usarla de cualquier manera.

* * *

 **"El accidente que tenía planeado el destino"**

Ahí estaba él, conduciendo un BMW negro del año, escuchando música de con el cristal abajo, esperando que el rojo del semáforo lo dejara avanzar hacia un destino totalmente insospechado y alejado de la vida que a diario vivía.

Lentes de sol, un auricular en el oído que seguramente le transmitía una voz que lo requería en el lugar del que le hablaban. Se veía estresado.

— ¡Voy en camino!— Exclama algo molesto— ¡Entreténlos, carajo! No sabía que la junta se extendería hasta estas horas… ¿Y cómo lo iba a saber?... ¡No soy todopoderoso!...—Cuelga sin querer escuchar más de la conversación. Cae en cuenta de que a luz ya ésta en verde y avanza, tal vez, con más velocidad de la requerida.

— ¡Me voy papá! Nakuru me espera para probar sus nuevas creaciones. — Se escucha la voz amable de una mujer.

— ¡Qué tengan un excelente día, hija! — Contesta un señor de mirada tierna detrás de unas gafas de aumento y una sonrisa bondadosa.

— ¡Me debes mi beso, silbido! — Grita su madre desde el jardín en el que arreglaba sus rosas.

— Te daré dos millones de ellos cuando regrese. — Sonríe y sale corriendo de la pequeña casa que habitaba con su familia. Su padre, su madre y su hermano.

El reloj marcaba las 9:45 am, suficiente tiempo para llegar al local donde trabajaba, aunque podría considerarse que su trabajo más que eso, era un pasatiempo que le era remunerado económicamente.

Sus padres le habían regalado lo que ella consideraba un laboratorio de invenciones y sorpresas de todo tipo; era acompañada de Nakuru, un espíritu libre y risueño que conocía desde hace más de diez años. Caminaba, corría, avanzaba a paso firme por las calles que a diario transitaba. Sacó su celular para hablar a Nakuru como siempre lo hacía y poder ver su cara dentro de la tienda para que le regalase esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía obsequiarle animándola con ella sus mañanas.

El celular marcaba las 9:56 am. Nadie sabía que a las diez de la mañana pasaría algo que sólo una vez en la vida pasa.

—Observa al frente para que veas quien te saluda. —Saluda con su fina mano y sonríe agradeciendo tener a Nakuru en su vida. La amaba como a una hermana, aunque no fuera de la misma sangre.

— ¡Ahí estás! ¡Qué bueno! — Una linda pelirroja da saltitos de alegría, como todas las mañanas, al ver a su amiga en la contra esquina del laboratorio.

10:00 am en punto.

Ella sonreía felizmente caminando por el paso de cebra protegida por el semáforo que establecía que no los carros no podían avanzar; él manejando estresado y con prisa como era frecuente en su rutina sin poner real atención en el camino.

Él arroja el auricular al asiento del copiloto, quita la mirada del camino sólo un segundo, ella avanza sin percatarse del auto que viene…

— ¡Sakura! — El grito de Nakuru alerta a la castaña, quien observa desde la ventana del laboratorio. Ella voltea primero a ver a Nakuru, la ve con su mano sobre el cristal y voltea con una inercia automática sin soltar el celular y lo último que distingue es el auto negro llegando muy rápido y muy lento a la vez hasta donde se encuentra ella.

Deja de escuchar, de ver y de sentir…

* * *

 **Nota final.**

 **Gracias por llegas hasta acá. Ha sido un honor que hayas leído el inicio de una historia que está planeada para pensar y pasar el rato de la mejor forma que conocemos los que estamos en el círculo de Fanfiction: leyendo.**

 **Durante el camino de ésta historia espero comenarios debido a dos cosas. La primera: me fascinan, pues alimentan a ese mounstruo vanidoso del lector que se alimenta de las opiniones de los lectores. Segunda: tocaré temas complicados y controversiales que siento que no sólo son en mi país.**

 **Tal vez esté hablando de más sabiendo que no he publicado demasiado como para que sepan de lo que se trata la historia; no daré avances ya que espero que mientras avancemos descubran el argumento de todo ésto.**

 **Les pido paciencia y críticas constructivas, pues sin ustedes no hay resultado en la suma de escritor + escrito.**

 **Les mando besos desde los cielos de México.**


End file.
